


words from the sea: black sails poetry collection

by thenightpainter



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, M/M, More character and ship tags added as needed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightpainter/pseuds/thenightpainter
Summary: A collection of poems for Black Sails(Various characters and ships, but mostly flinthamilton at this point, more tags added later)Ch1, Ch3-Ch6 - FlinthamiltonCh2- John Silver





	1. something about your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "something about your eyes"  
> Thomas Hamilton x James Flint

Your eyes are like the ocean, ever-changing with your moods,  
So piecing and bright, the true colour, I could never say,  
Calm and welcoming with your smile,  
Yet cold and deadly when storms are brewing in your mind.

The colour that greets me every morning is something else,  
unfamiliar to most, something I and very few have witnessed,  
A beautiful calm and a potential spark,  
A peaceful sea, but ready to swallow the world whole

In the dark, when we are alone,  
I look in your eyes and slip away,  
like drowning in the waters under a faint moonlight,  
remembering the first time I lost myself in them

Your eyes, the first thing I recognized when I saw you,  
Standing there looking at me, eyes glazed with tears  
Your face, now filled with lines and scars, but your eyes,  
Your eyes, ever-changing, yet remaining the same

\- T. H.


	2. your words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Silver x James Flint

we wondered, about the things we’d done   
oh the things that I have done   
and the things i should have said

here I find myself, staring at the sea  
I look out and search for you   
in my heart I know, you are long gone 

the breeze blows and the sun shines   
same as it did when I last stood here  
when I stood here with you 

you were right after all   
you were always right, you know   
every time, I should have listened

as if it was by some cruel fate   
you were right, in every warning   
and those who ignored your words would know  

your words, they change the world   
you could move reality to your will   
perhaps I never understood the truth

oh how I should have listened  
I didn’t know it then   
how things are happening now 

you had seen so much of the world   
felt pain, I didn’t know then  
but now I can begin to understand 

I suppose you warned me   
your words forever haunting me   
every last one, turning true  
  
I should have listened  
and I should have told you   
for there were so many words left unsaid 

it’s too late now I know   
and I don’t know how to say it   
I miss you, i feel an emptiness without you 

you found your peace  
and in doing so i lost you  
now I can’t seem to find my own   
   
I thought you were lost to me then  
but i could not be more wrong   
you were whole, revealing yourself to me 

I stand and wonder   
was there another way?   
I cannot know for sure now 

 

\- J. S. 


	3. James

Your eyes are an ocean,   
I lose myself in the depths   
Your freckles are the stars,   
I trace every constellation with my hands

You are day and you are night,  
I love every moment of both  
You are the calm and the storm,  
luring me in and sweeping me away 

You are fire and destruction,   
to be feared by any who step in your path  
You are the stillest waters,  
the sounds that lull me to sleep

You are everything I need,  
you leave me craving your every touch  
You make all my troubles disappear  
yet when you leave I’m left in despair

You are the ocean, the moon, and the stars,   
I can only watch and admire   
You are an uncontrollable force,   
one that no one can hold for long


	4. my love

The waves break

Against the rocky shore

I am a wreck, my love

Like a ship torn apart by the seas

And, my love,

I have weathered many storms,

 

Your eyes look the same, my love

But do you recognize me?

The years have taken their toll

On both you and I, my love

 

In your arms, I feel whole again

You’ve found your way back to me, my love 

And it is my only wish,

To find some peace at last 

With you, my love

Let the water wash everything anew


	5. with you

With you.

 

Do you remember?

When everything was bright and beautiful and everything else simply faded away,

When you were in my arms and we felt like nothing could ever stop us

There was a glow in your eye and nothing ever seemed completely impossible

 

The world around us was bleak and muted but you, my love, changed that

A spark igniting the near dead fires and brought my world to life

Everything was so vivid,

 

No wonder we didn’t see it till it was too late

Because then everything died and returned to grey

We were alive apart, but it felt like death as everything we knew crumbled away

 

Now I look at you in the sun again,

Or in the candlelight, or feel you around me, and I feel my life coming back to me

Something was always there, stubbornly waiting, never able to let go

Waiting for you to make me feel whole again.


	6. light and shade

He is a bright star in the dead of night leading you on a path 

A journey many have taken but the destination is never the same 

Leading to ruin or greatness or something different altogether

You do not care, for every moment with him is in itself, freedom

 

Once you lost him it felt worse than death 

Worse than anything else that could possibly happened to you

A whole piece of your soul taken away, never thought to be returned again 

And so you died and he became someone else 

 

There is a balance between you and him that nothing else can outweigh 

A love and understanding far greater than you could ever have imagined 

 

You are his darkness, and he is your light

You cannot have one, without the other

So how could he ever live without you? 

 

Wrapped in his arms, you feel free at last

And it breaks you to know he doesn’t realize how much he matters


End file.
